


Support

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy has been struggling to find a way to tell his friend, Daniel that he and Armie are a thing. How will Daniel respond when he finds out?





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Timmy was rather enjoying his time in London. Despite missing Armie, he wasn’t alone. Luca and Daniel were here to keep him company as they had also been nominated for BAFTAs. During his stay, Armie would send him numerous photos, videos and texts alongside the phone calls. Although, it didn’t stop him from wanting the older male by his side. Whilst he was on stage with Daniel for the Rising Star Q&A, Timmy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket several times, if only he was able to look at them immediately. Based on the content that Armie would sometimes send him, it probably wasn’t the worst idea that he would have to wait to check his phone. Timmy couldn’t cope with the constant torture, he felt on edge the whole time.

Once they had finished the panel, Timmy and Daniel headed backstage. “Are you okay, T? You’ve been quite jittery and unfocused.” Daniel asked. Timmy mentally cursed himself. Damn, Armie. Before he could begin to reply, his phone kept buzzing in his pocket, alerting him to an incoming phone call. He answered immediately, smiling apologetically at Daniel, moving away to a quieter area.

“Hello, my King. How are you?”

“Are you trying to kill me? You look so beautiful in that jacket. And don’t get me started on your hair, you look like I’ve just thoroughly fucked you.” Armie exclaimed. His breathing was laboured, telling Timmy that his lover had just had an orgasm.

“I wish you’d just fucked me.” Timmy replied.

“Fuck, I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Look, I need to go before someone notices, but I’ll call you later. I love you, my King.” Timmy explained.

“I love you, too. Bye.”

Timmy turned around and was surprised to find Daniel stood there. “Sorry for eavesdropping but they want you for an interview.” He told the startled brunette.

“Thanks. Can we talk about this later?” Timmy asked.

“Of course.”

Unfortunately, it was another few hours before Timmy and Daniel were alone long enough to talk about how much Daniel had overheard. After the interviews, there were photos and then the Nominee’s Dinner. Whilst most guests were dancing, Timmy was stood over to the side of the dancefloor. This was unusual as Timmy would usually be the first one dancing. Daniel made his way over to the younger actor and leant against the wall beside him. “Armie and I are dating. We have been for a while now.” Timmy admitted. “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Congratulations! What’s it like? Are you happy? Does he treat you well?” Daniel enthused, pulling Timmy in for a hug, unable to contain the excitement he felt for the couple.

“It’s amazing. I love him so much. I honestly feel as though there aren’t enough words in any language to describe how he makes me feel. We’re trying to keep things quiet for now, though.” Timmy gushed, a bright smile on his face the whole time. “Let’s dance.”

The issue hadn’t been that Timmy didn’t want Daniel to know, the two of them were good friends and Timmy trusted him, but he hadn’t known how to broach the subject. And he didn’t know how Daniel would react. Nick and Liz were two of Armie’s closest friends and they’d been a little disgusted at Armie, thinking that Timmy was too young for him and they voiced this opinion every time they saw the couple. They didn’t stop being Armie’s friend over this, but it clearly made them slightly uncomfortable. Personally, Armie and Timmy didn’t see a problem with their relationship, they were two consenting adults. And Timmy was of legal age. Daniel didn’t see it this way, or if the age gap did bother him, Daniel never said a word. Timmy got out his phone and took a selfie with Daniel to post on Instagram.

tchalamet: Grateful for good friends #supportive


End file.
